Homecoming
by Omni-wave
Summary: Brawl University's homecoming week has a lot going on, new tournaments and new challengers. But a newcomer reminds Pit of a certain Dark God that he's killed, how will he handle it? M for gore and language later on. Read and Rate please.
1. The monkey and the hat

It was suppose to be one of those lazy Saturdays. Sure it was homecoming, but everyone knew that meant nothing in the world of Smash. Just a week of people coming back to fight. Pit, currently 5-0 at Brawl University's strict fight to remain courses, was attempting to sleep after the party that was thrown.

"Alright. Looks like it's time for me to wake-" Pit muttered.

"[b]MY HAAAAAAAAAAT![/b]" A scream that belonged to only one person.

"Oh crap!" Pit shouted flying out of bed, grabbing his bow, and throwing the door open.

For homecoming, many of the fighters left to be with their families. Pit was one of three people still on his floor. There was also the infamous Diddy Kong, and he had started going for people's hats, Pit's crown included. The third was…

"LUFFY CALM DOWN!" Pit shouted in vain.

Luffy had already flew past Pit, as Pit heard Diddy Kong taunting from the stairs.

"Oh crap!" Pit shouted and flew forward and chased after the two of them.

Luffy was already gathering ground on Diddy as the stairs turned into the hallway. Pit was back twenty yards also running now. The wings were causing him to slow down.

"Oh screw it! WINGS OF ICARUS!" Pit's wings turned blue as he flew as fast as Luffy was running.

Diddy then busted out his Jetpack and flew out over the campus.

"DAMMNIT!" Luffy shouted throwing his hand out and onto the top of the library as Pit grabbed onto the back of Luffy's shirt.

"Luffy you're not going to be able to catch him at this rate!" Pit shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Luffy shouted at Pit.

Diddy Kong was flying ahead laughing. (For the sake of this, Diddy is wearing a translator box.)

[i]'Haha! That rubber idiot can't keep up with me. My barrel jet packs have given me an advantage. Only that winged homo can keep up with me now, and he's gone now.[/i] Diddy thought.

"GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy shouted throwing his fist into Diddy's face.

"What the fu-" Diddy Kong was cut off by a series of blades meeting him in the face.

One blade cut the fuel line as Pit was right next to Diddy Kong as the explosion sent both of them flying out over the sea.

Luffy, standing at the end of the prior looking around found a tall tower. He ran towards it, when Samus grabbed him.

"Whoa there Rubber boy. What did you think you're doing? You know full well you can't swim," Samus said holding tightly to Luffy's shirt.

"SHUT UP! I have to go after them!" Luffy shouted.

"Trust the angel. He's got it," Samus said.

[i]Meanwhile over the sea…[/i]

Diddy and Pit were trading blows over the open water. Pit dodged a couple and spun around, giving Diddy a Reverse Aerial attack. Diddy Kong stuck Pit with a sticky bomb that he had on Pit's back just before it connected, the two continue to fly off, Diddy Kong still had the hat on as he flew off to the left. Pit flew off to the left.

[i]Meanwhile, twenty miles away from this fight….[/i]

Two ships were traveling side by side, about twenty five yards apart from each other. One was pulled by two giant sea serpents, the other was sailing along.

On the one with a sail was looking over the sea, a man was look through a strange set of binoculars. For a while, he had been told to look and see if he saw a port. But suddenly he got sidetracked. He was looking at two small figures that seemed to be fighting in the air. When the explosion happened, that's when he said something.

"Uh guys, there's something fighting over the water and one of them is flying right at us!" the man said.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Today is too SUPA a day to have anything bad happen!" another said from the deck of the ship and doing a pose.

Two seconds after the pose was done, a certain winged warrior flew at about 300 mph into the man. The man dropped to the ground like a rock as the angel bounced off the floor and hit the side of the cabin hard enough to leave an indent in the side. The man who was taking off the floor turned, holding his head.

"What the hell was that?" the man said turning.

Suddenly everyone was up on the deck, some armed and pointing weapons. Some starring at the poor victim of the flight. Pit was slow in getting up, holding his head and back while his bow laid on the ground.

"Okay, when did I hit a steel wall?" Pit asked shaking his head trying to clear it. Everything still a blur to him.

The crew seemed to ease up. Pit attempted again to shake his head clear.

"Sorry about barging in on this. You won't believe me if I told you I was chasing a monkey over the open water with a jet-pack while attempting to get a friend of mine's hat back," Pit attempted to bow as he still fought to regain his senses.

He could see shapes. About eight people, all different sizes. It looked to be two girls standing next to each other one giant guy with a big round head was walking towards him.

"Excuse me miss, but are you alright?" the guy said.

A flair of rage shot through Pit as he lashed out, grabbed the man by the front of his shirt flying up, and head-butted the man in the head.

"I AM A GUY! STOP F***ING CALLING ME A GIRL YOU BASTARD!" Pit shouted slamming his head into the guy's head as hard as he could.

"EEEEEHHHHHHH! BROOK!" a small child's voice could be heard.

Pit closed his eyes and shook his head, finally regaining his senses as he could see he was standing on grass and turned to see the brown wall of the cabin.

"Okay, I owe Donkey Kong an apology. He was right," Pit said turning around.

At the moment he saw everyone as they looked in reality, his eyes nearly jumped out of his head.

The two girls that he thought he saw where indeed girls. Both looked as though they were models. One with short orange hair and one with long black hair. Similar dressing style except the long haired girl had a cowboy hat on. There was a green haired guy with three swords wearing a green waist wrap, a blonde guy with his left eye covered by his hair. There was a guy wearing a weird pair of goggles and had a giant nose, a little animal with antlers and a blue nose, a guy with blue hair spiked up hair and in a speedo, and a skeleton with an afro and a lump on his head.

Pit continued to look around, finally seeing a flag with something that made his blood run cold. The flag was wearing a hat that looked familiar.

"Uh… I know this sounds weird. But do you know a rubber guy that goes by the name of Monkey D. Luffy?" Pit asked turning around.

The entire crew looked at the young captain and just went "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?"

The force of the shout was so great that it actually forced the angel to slide back about a yard.

"You, you, know Luffy?!" the guy with the long nose said.

"Angel-San, please tell us how you know our captain," the girl asked.

Pit walked over and picked up his bow. He then turned to the people that he literally crashed on and sighed.

"We're on the same floor at the fight school…about-" Pit looked up at the sky and back towards the way he came from, "21.354 miles South-East-East from here."

"Amazing!" The orange haired girl said walking over, "How did you know?"

"Oh, that's simple. Salterious's house is up there on the left," Pit said pointing up to a cloud.

Everyone else looked up at the sky, but all they saw was blue sky and clouds. They all sweatdropped.

"Oi, I think this guy hit his head a little too hard," the blond haired guy said.

Suddenly a small snail started shaking. The guy with blue hair picked up the thing.

"Hello?"

"Yes hello there Franky. I know this sounds weird, but is there a homosexually dressed girly angel brat on your ship?" A voice asked.

In the blink of an eye Pit had the snail in his hand.

"DIDDY KONG YOU SON OF A CHIMPANIZE! I SWEAR I WILL YOUR GUNS SO FAR UP YOUR OWN ASS THAT YOU'LL BE COUGHING UP PEANUTS EVERY TIME THAT YOU'RE HIT!" Pit shouted.

Apparently the voice was silent. Then it returned, "The monkey that you call Diddy Kong said to try it."

"Where and when," Pit said.

"My ship. Twenty minutes," the voice said.

"Where is it?" Pit asked.

"Twenty yards away from the boat that you are currently on angel," The voice said.

Without a moment's hesitation he turned to the top of the ship and climbed up to the top in hardly a moment. His Wings of Icarus making sure he got the height.

"AWESOME! HE CAN FLY!" Pit heard two of the people scream.

"What's the big deal? All angels fly," Pit said to himself looking at the other ship.

After adjusting for wind resistance and movement, and a lot of other physics calculations, Pit jumped into the air and started to nosedive glide over.

[i]Meanwhile on the other ship…[/i]

[i]I am the single luckiest male creature in the world!!!![/i]Diddy Kong thought as he danced around on the deck with the crew of the other ship.

After Pit had caused the monkey to go flying, Diddy Kong found himself sitting on a ship filled with nothing but women. It was a dream to him.

Then they started shooting at him with arrows traveling as fast as a shot from a Ray Gun. Diddy dodged a few, and started dancing with his new hat that he stole from Luffy. When he told his tale, one of the taller girls with green hair walked over to some strange snail and started talking. Pit's voice raged over the ship like rain from a thunderstorm.

When the communication ended, the girl looked at Diddy, "This doesn't sound like an Angel."

"It's an…archangel?" Diddy Kong said.

"Makes sense. Say where did you get that hat?" One of the girls asked.

"Uh I found it lying on the street," Diddy said.

"LIAR!" A voice raged from off the boat.

Diddy Kong's body went ridded for a second as he slowly turned to see Pit's fist connecting with his face. The two rolled for a moment causing a bunch of dust to fly up until Pit was standing on the monkey's throat, hat in one hand, Diddy's guns in another.

"I told you what I was going to do. Now, as Ike says, 'Prepare yourself' Diddy Kong," Pit said.

Diddy was screaming in terror, but Pit's body never moved. He felt a presence as he slowly turned to see a woman that rivaled Samus's own personality. Everyone on the ship went crazy except for Pit who had already dropped Diddy's guns and put the hat in hammerspace.

"Oh, so angels do exist. Tell me, are you here to make sure that our monkey friend get's home safe?" The woman asked.

In the blink of an eye, a ray of light went right next to her head. Everyone on the ship stared until another followed that missed by inches, this time the body. Every turned to see Pit pulling back on his bow with a third shot charging.

"What the hell are you doing here Goddess of Darkness, Medusa? I killed you already." The angel's eyes were fierce, ready to kill.

[b]Author's note[/b]Alright, a bit darker. Yes, this is a spin-off of God's Play Warriors Fight, just doing this as a way to cover a week.

Rate and review. What do you think?


	2. Arrival of the Snake Pirates

"LET ME GO!" Luffy shouted at Samus who was holding on to the Rubber Man with all of her might.

"Wait Luffy! Pit's fine I'm sure," Samus said.

_Meanwhile where Pit was at………._

"OH DEAR GODS HELP ME!" Pit shouted dodging arrows in the air.

_Flashback_

"Medusa? Who is this? Goddess of Darkness? Kuja pirates, kill this man immediately!"

"Wait what pirates?" Pit asked as the hate from his eyes left him in the same moment that it appeared.

"KILL HIM!" The pirates started to attack.

_End Flashback_

"Damn it. They're fast," Pit said standing on one of the sea serpents and looking around and firing his light arrows.

The tall green haired woman dodges each arrow without a problem while the giant orange hair girl blocks them back into each other.

'_I can go to the left and try and get past the slower ones, but then I have to fight my way through the two giants and the Medusa wannabe. Same with the right. Right now, my only chance is to get to that other ship_,' Pit thought to himself sitting down.

"What an arrogant man. Big Sis, allow us to finish him," the bigger of the two girls said.

"Crap when I shot an arrow at her she….bounced it off……THAT'S IT!" Pit shouted hopping into the air and flying full speed at the giant warrior.

"Don't worry Marigold, he's attacking head first," The girl haired girl said.

"Right," the one called Marigold said.

"TAKE THIS! MY TWIN CROSS!" Pit shouted.

Marigold just put her hand up and blocked the attack, Pit was angling his body. Suddenly his attack's force was shot through his body at the same time and he was sent flying.

"SEE YOU LATER YOU CRAZY PIRATE GIRLS!" Pit shouted flying over the sea.

The rest couldn't believe their eyes. The angel was flying off as if it was nothing.

"Big Sis….I'm sorry that the man was…."

"Hmmm. You should have read this," A short Elderly woman said.

The tall woman grabbed the paper and looked.

"So? It's the rankings for the fighters at the school we're going to, and………HE'S ON THE COVER!" Marigold said looking at it with her sisters.

"So, we have another chance. Besides, he's bound to show his face again soon. There is no other ship than the Thousand Sunny. Those guys will let us know if he's over there," the leader said.

"YES! SNAKE PRINCESS!" the pirates said.

_Meanwhile over the sea again_:

"HOLY CRAP!" Pit shouted as he was sent flying over the sea.

The angle was off by a few degrees and he ended up hitting the ledge. Luckily, this time he had the time to flip and land on his feet on the plush green grass.

"SAFE!" Pit shouted throwing his arms out.

The red haired girl punched him in the head, "YOU FREAKING IDIOT! YOU JUST PISSED OFF ONE OF THE WARLORDS OF THE SEA!"

"Ah, isn't Nami-swan so beautiful when she's mad!?" The blond haired guy said with hearts flying all over his head.

"He's too much like Luffy," the long noise guy stated with the rest nodding.

"Well of course I'm like him, he's on my floor at the school!" Pit declared holding the hat he stole back from Diddy Kong.

The winged captain stood up, holding one hand on his head from the punch and one hand on the hat. He turned to the crew and smiled.

"Keep going straight and you'll be at the campus in five minutes time. Me, I've got a hat to deliver to a friend who is probably at this moment being held back by half the campus security to fly off after me," Pit said judging the distance and look a step back.

"What's the matter winged brat? Afraid to fly over the water?" The long nose guy said pointing and smirking.

"Oh Usopp you're so cool!" the small animal said.

Pit judged and then looked down at the floor, "Well, technically I can't fly on my own. And my charm's out of energy at the moment. I can glide over if someone were to give me a boost like a Falcon Punch or a Zero Blast or something like that?"

"Do you have Cola at that school?" the blue haired speedo wearing man asked.

"Well there's Coca-Cola and Pepsi-Cola but I don't know how that helps me no- what are you doing with your arms?" Pit asked.

"CU DE VENT!" The blue haired guy released a blast of air that sent Pit flying at high speeds.

"WHAT THE HELL!!?!?!?!" Pit shouted flying off at about 300 miles an hour over the sea.

"DAMN IT SAMUS LET ME GO!" Luffy's voice could be heard at 50 yards out.

"No Luffy. Have faith in the angel," Samus blinked, "Did those words just come out of my mouth?"

"INCOMING!" Pit shouted slamming into the ground breaking the two apart.

The crash actually sent a wave throughout the school as a divot was left where the angel had landed. Pit flapped his wings twice to clear the dust off of them as he held Luffy's hat outright. Samus blinked in surprise. Pit looked like he went through hell to get the hat back.

'Why do they always go all out to help their friends?' Samus thought.

"HAT!" Luffy grabbed it and quickly put it on.

Samus was helping the angel to his feet, "Diddy did a number on you huh?"

"No, it was a bunch of these crazy female pirates and this crazy blue haired guy in a speedo launched me over the water," Pit said.

"Wait, tell me that the ship wasn't being pulled by two giant sea serpents," Samus said looking over his shoulder.

Pit returned with a glare, "I was a bit busy fighting for my life!"

"Well a good fighter would get their surroundings with one look!" Samus returned.

"When you're fighting a ship full of crazy girls, tell me then about surroundings!" Pit shouted breaking the grip.

"Oh you want to fight!?" Samus said holding her stun gun.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time," Pit said breaking his bow in two and getting ready to fight back.

The wind was blowing as the two friends stared down at each other. Samus's long blond hair was flowing as a couple of feathers fell from Pit's wings and into the breeze. The waves crashed into the port as Luffy sat back and watched.

And a giant ship came crashing down at the port. Luffy was the only one to turn and look as Samus and Pit flew towards each other in a fight.

"OI! GUYS!" Luffy shouted at the ship.

The crew from before was undocking as Samus's whip collided with the sacred blades of the bow. Pit landed and sided stepped another strike from Samus's deadly whip. The two were spinning around each other neither one landing a single hit. Everyone was watching.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU! You can't hit a girl!" The blond guy said.

"Oi Sanji, I wouldn't say that to her," Luffy said scared.

"Did someone just say they can't hit a girl?" Samus declared with a striking resemblance to pure fury.

"Hey blond guy, RUN! RUN AND NEVER LOOK BACK!" Pit shouted.

"What do you mean?" The blond guy got hit by a stun blast the size of a watermelon and stunned him.

"I'm the bounty hunter Samus Aran. I will not be looked down upon any man at all!! That goes double for you Pit!" Samus declared.

"She's scarier than Nami mad," the small creature said hiding behind the green haired guy.

"Oh come on!" Samus glared at Luffy and Pit who were laughing at the statement.

"Samus, I've seen that girl angry once at best. You? You make the hands quiver when pissed," Pit says.

"So anyways, these are my nakama," Luffy stated almost matter of fact and made the necessary introductions.

"Hello. Sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I'm simply known as Pit, captain of Palutenia's Army," Pit finally introduced himself.

"Bounty Hunter Samus Aran," Samus stated matter of fact, "Say, you wouldn't happen t o know a ship manned by all females do you?"

"MELLONE! MELO-! Ah the Kuja Pirates! A site for any man to behold!" Sanji declared, hearts of smoke coming out of his cigarette.

"You do know that smoking's bad for your health right?" Pit stated.

"Didn't you say that to Snake and got spiked?" Samus stated.

Pit shot a look at Samus as to say drop the subject as the ship that Pit landed on pulled into dock next to them shortly after the introductions were done. As the pirates got off, the females spotted Pit knives out and tensed up. But one look at Luffy and they all lost any and all hostility towards Pit.

"LUFFY-CHAN!" most of the girls shouted running off the ship's deck and towards the rubber man.

Pit and Samus had to jump out of the way from getting trampled.

'_These are the Kuja pirates? The people that I idolized ever since hearing about them ten years ago?' _Samus thought as they ran past like regular school girls.

"These are the girls that tried to kill me?" Pit muttered to himself.

"Well in all honesty, you did land on their ship and attacked their leader," Diddy Kong's translator said.

Pit turned with an evil grin on his face that made even Samus cringe. Diddy Kong stopped for a minute and then the color left his face. He quickly turned tail and ran as fast as he could away from the angel. Dust and smoke actually appeared from the ground as the monkey ran for his life. Pit loaded his arrow into his bow, took aim and fired a shot that hit the monkey between the shoulder blades. The force of the arrow tumbling over head first.

"And that's super shooting!" Pit stated with a raised fist.

"Oh? You call that shooting? Try this," Usopp said loading his slingshot and hitting the same target without any magic.

"Whoa," Pit stated matter of fact seeing the explosion.

"That would make some of the guys here jealous," Samus nodded glancing back at them.

"Say Sam, where's Pikachu? I need to talk with him about something," Pit asked.

"I don't know. He ran off last night," Samus said remember the odd night that had gone through.

Pit looked around, suddenly getting one of those feeling that usually leads to something bad. Samus caught on and started glancing around.

"Pit, tell me something, what was the captain of the Kuja pirates was like?" Samus asked.

"I thought she was Medusa," Pit said.

Samus started switching her gun around. Pit even started adjusting his grip as he started to control his weight to the center of his body.

"Umm….what's wrong?" Ussop asked.

"Long story short, Pikachu runs away, danger follows," Pit said looking around.

Sure enough, Pikachu came running along, nice and happy, just at the same time that the leader of the Kuja pirates started to descend from her ship. Now, her presence made everything there with a pulse turn (except Luffy who is immune due to his mighty stupidity level). Cute little Pikachu ended up stopping in front of her. This left the mighty Snake Princess angry.

"Who would dare to put a yellow kitten in my path?!" Hancock demanded as she punted Pikachu through the air.

The electric mouse flew a few yards into Pit and Samus. Samus twitch in anger as Pit stood up and grabbed one of his challenge letters.

"Samus, get your power suit. This bitch is going down," Pit said walking forward, an aura forming around him.

"Already on it," Samus said summoning her Power Suit and following the angel.

Pikachu, after recovering from the kick, hoped on Samus's shoulder and followed, rage in his eyes. While everyone was focused on the women who were wowing the people of the harbor, the three brawlers basically walked straight into the middle of them. The pirates glared at the angel as he walked forward. Samus flanked him on the left and Pikachu on the right. The girls were staring at the three, as well as everyone there. Samus twitched her fingers in her suit as the sparks flared up from Pikachu's cheeks.

"So that was your cat?" Hancock asked moving a hand over her ear to tuck her hair behind it.

"He's a mouse, and he's our friend," Samus stated matter of fact.

"Whatever," Hancock said as everyone swooned to her words.

"Listen up you spoiled little bitch, you and I have a score to settle," Pit said spinning his bow end over end and pointing the tip at the snake princess.

"Yes we do, and I don't take lightly to threats at weapon point. But I will be forgiven, why? Because I am beautiful!" Hancock said as the last words echoed.

"Shehehehehehe, she's the same," Luffy said at the back of the crowd looking forward.

The pirates started preparing for battle when Pit moved forward with the letter. The pirates stopped aiming and allowed the angel to present his letter.

"I was saving this for Mario, but you've gone too far. This is a letter of challenge. Three on Three. We'll take you on in the arena," Pit said handing off the letter.

"So simple. Why do you think you three have a chance against me and my sisters? You three men are going to pay," Boa Hancock said.

Samus started to charge her laser at this remark Pit jumped back and threw his wings up to stop her.

"Settle down Samus, you'll have first crack," Pit whispered.

The three brawlers then left, Pikachu sending sparks into the air as the match is set.

"Shehehe, those guys are strange aren't they?" Luffy asked right next to Hancock.

Hancock's face turned beet red as she slowly turned to see the man she loves so much. The rest of the pirates also very happy to see him, as well as finally meet his crew.

"So Strawhat, what is up with those three people?" Sonia asked.

"They're strong. All three of them," Luffy laughs about the fact again.

"Then the three of us will have to fight him then," the sisters agreed on as they prepared to fight.

The stage is set. Angel, Galactic Bounty Hunter, and Electric mouse vs. The three Snake sisters.

Place your bets folks. Homecomings gonna be wild! Please take the time to review and rate.


End file.
